


The Stars

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Jade has been head over heels for her best friend Bri a long time. What she doesn’t know is he’s felt the same.





	The Stars

__ Clear skies were prettiest at night. Especially on a beautiful night like this. My best friend, Brian wanted to show me the stars. He swore it wasn’t a date night but that’s what it felt like. That was okay though. I’d had my sights set on dating him for a good year so it was something to consider.

He began talking about how the stars formed and what made them. He went off about how much he loved the cosmos and how a starlit night like this came only once in a few years. His soft curly hair fell in just the right way to catch the glint of the moon. It was so...handsome. 

 

I’d always kept these thoughts about him to myself. I mean we were friends. I didn’t want anything to change that. 

 

But that small voice in my head absolutely needed to change this relationship. It was barreling towards something a bit more than just a close friendship. 

After a moment of just watching him talk about the stars and the cosmos, I did something I told myself I needed to just do. I knew if I didn’t do it now I’d lose my nerve. And the look on his face was just so happy. 

 

He caught my eyes a moment. I blushed and looked away. I couldn’t stand that look in his eyes. It was gentle desire. A longing. It was reflected in my own eyes and I didn’t dare let him see it. 

I was much shorter than he was and that worked to my advantage because while he’d turned his attention back to the stars I’d snuggled up to him so my head was in the perfect place. 

 

He bent down to look at me and our lips just...met. It wasn’t anything extravagant or loud. It was softer than a feather. But it happened

Fireworks went off in my stomach. I couldn’t believe it. I mean it was something I’d been plotting all night but I didn’t expect it to be this easy. 

 

There had to be a catch. No way would something that planned out go off without so much as an awkward moment. 

I sat back and thought about what just transpired. For starters, I’d finally done it. I just kissed Brian May. I just kissed my best friend. 

 

Unfortunately that left me two options. One, I deny it even happened. I act like I didn’t just kiss him or act romantic in any way. Pray he forgets and moves on. That it’s normal. 

Or two just let things smooth over. Don’t bring much attention to it. Move on. Maybe just go chill with my other friends. 

Instead since I didn’t know what to think or do, I picked option 3 (which doesn’t exist for good reason) and I did what any normal person would. 

“I’m so sorry, Bri. I...uhh I don’t know what came over me.” 

He grinned at me, cheekily. 

“Wow Jade. I can’t believe you’d just deny me like that. I’ve only been trying to get you to kiss me for the last what? Two or so years??” I blushed hard. He had been nothing if not persistent but in an absolutely loving way. This finally put all those troubles out the window. 

“Alright Mr. Romance. If you’ve been trying to get me for two years, now’s your chance. I’m yours if ya want. Come get me.” 

His smile became much more genuine with a hint of tease. And he closed the gap between us once again. 

This time it became slightly more heated. The kiss deepened. Still as gentle as a bird but with much more than my initial reaction. We both wanted this. 

 

At some point in the few minutes we were liplocked, I ended up pinned to the floor. He towered over me. My breaths came in heaves. 

“I love you Jade Watrus.” 

“I love you too, Brian May.” 

We spent the whole night under the stars. 

__  
  



End file.
